In recent years, certain high performance bicycles have included hydraulic brakes. The reach adjustment for the brake levers for these types of brakes are typically complicated and involve expensive components.
It is therefore a task of the invention to design an actuator unit of a hydraulic brake, so that adjustment of the reach occurs by simple, cost-effective parts that are easy to install.